


Wicked

by Effie_H



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Воншику нравилось причинять боль, а Тэгуну - её испытывать</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

17:25. За окном стоит жаркий июль и, несмотря на приближающийся вечер, жара не думает спадать ни на йоту. В салоне очень жарко, настолько жарко, что не спасает даже небольшой вентилятор прямо перед Воншиком.

И разумеется, что в такую жару не найдётся ни одного придурка, возжелавшего себе что-нибудь проколоть. Только один особо одаренный фанат заканчивает набивать рукава у хёна Воншика прямо сейчас. И то, он это делает скорее из-за согласованного с хёном графика, а не по своему желанию.

Но нет. Дверь чуть слышно скрипит, и Воншик наблюдает потрясающе красивого парня на пороге. Наверняка какая-нибудь супермодель, у него даже бардак на голове кажется произведением искусства. Воншик заинтригованно закусывает своё полукольцо на нижней губе и даже убирает ноги со стола рецепшена.

\- День добрый. Вам что-нибудь подсказать? – Воншик обращает внимание на два аккуратных прокола на левом ухе парня. Ему к лицу, очень. А ещё парень отмечает, что ему бы очень подошёл бридж, что на самом деле идёт далеко не всем.

Супермодель кивает, подходя ещё ближе. С этого расстояния видно его симпатичные скулы и красивые очертания губ. Да, ему повезло родиться с лицом, которое смог бы украсить любой прокол.

\- Добрый. Мне пирсинг. Соска.

У Воншика немного открывается челюсть. А он ничего, так с первого взгляда и не скажешь, что такой способен на экзотические проколы.

\- Тогда ты мой клиент. И тебе повезло прийти именно сегодня, когда я маюсь от безделья, - улыбается Воншик, запуская руку в свои ярко-оранжевые пряди волос. – Проходи, раздевайся, сейчас я подготовлю материалы.

Парень послушно проходит в нишу Воншика, пока тот натягивает шапку на волосы и тянется к ящичку возле кресла пациента.

\- Тебе штангу, кольцо или подкову? – спрашивает он, натягивая перчатки и протирая зажим антисептиком.

\- Подкову, - коротко отвечает клиент, полностью расслабившись в своём кресле. Воншик, наверное, впервые встречает человека, который не задает лишних вопросов, не жмурится, не дрожит от страха. Он просто расслабленно стягивает с себя футболку под тихий выдох Воншика и ждёт действий.

\- Правый или левый сосок? 

\- Правый.

Воншик хмыкает, разрывая упаковку с новой иглой и катетером. Он наносит антисептик на вату ещё раз и протирает ею правый сосок клиента, с удовлетворением отмечая, как он возбуждается.

\- Обезболивающее?

\- Не надо, - коротко отрезает парень, глядя Воншику прямо в глаза. Ему становится неудобно под этим острым и колючим взглядом. Но усилием воли, он отводит взгляд, открывая колпачок от маркера.

\- Это будет очень больно. Но как пожелаешь. Прокалывать как: вертикально или горизонтально?

\- А есть разница?

Воншик задирает свою майку нерабочей левой рукой, демонстрируя вертикальную штангу на своём соске. Он чувствует, как начинает немного заводиться под этим острым взглядом паренька.

\- Только эстетическая. Это вертикально, но чаще выбирают горизонтально.

\- Коли горизонтально, - он медленно моргает и именно это даёт шанс Воншику отдышаться.

\- Нужно будет немного перетерпеть…

Воншик протирает левую руку антисептиком, а потом точно ставит отметки по обоим концам соска, отмечая про себя, что у клиента просто сверхчувствительная реакция. Такие обычно сильно дергаются при вводе иглы и портят всё к собакам.

Он зажимает сосок инструментом, осторожно вводя иглу под нужным углом. Она входит немного туговато, но парень под ним даже не пискнет. Ещё секунда, и игла выходит с другой стороны.

\- Почти всё, - выдыхает Воншик, вынимая иглу и тут же её выбрасывая. Странный парень мало того, что не пикнул, так ещё и внимательно наблюдал за всем процессом. – Сейчас будет ещё немного больно.

Он продевает украшение и вынимает катетер, между делом облегченно выдыхая. Из ранки немного течёт кровь, и Воншик обрабатывает её антисептиком, чувствуя, как паренек наконец дернулся под ним. Может, у него просто завышенный болевой порог?

\- Значит так, слушай и запоминай, - парень коротко кивает, спокойно лёжа на кресле и не дергая ватку. – Две недели носить антисептический компресс и без повода к соску не прикасаться вообще! Ни проворачивать, ни дёргать, ни менять украшение.

Парень ещё раз так пять кивает, под каждый запрет Воншика и вдруг поднимает свой до боли острый взгляд, разглядывая губы парня. Воншик чувствует, словно его полоснули по губам острым кинжалом.

\- А губу было больно колоть?

\- Нет. Сосок больнее всего из того, что я колол, - усмехается мастер. – На лице из всего пирсинга уздечку колоть куда хуже.

Он открывает рот, запрокинув язык и продемонстрировав маленькую штангу на уздечке языка. Клиент, закрепив повязку пластырем, натягивает на себя футболку, встаёт с кресла и подходит к Воншику, снимающего с себя перчатки, плотнее. Мастер замечает, что когда они стоят, то почти одного роста.

К сожалению, это последнее, что он замечает, потому что следующим движением клиент притягивает Воншика к себе за подбородок и целует, задевая прокол в губе. Он уже давно зажил, так что Воншику вдвойне приятно. Он позволяет себя целовать, активно помогая парнишке языком. Поцелуй хоть и неожиданный, но очень и очень горячий, прямо весь под стать этому взгляду.

\- Я приду сюда через две недели, - тихо говорит он, вкладывая в руку Воншику свою банковскую карту. – Прокалывать губу.

Парень проводит платеж как-то слишком нервно, но наконец узнаёт имя клиента.

\- Я буду ждать тебя, Чон Тэгун, - ему ещё хочется попросить его номер телефона, пригласить погулять, трахнуть в подворотне за салоном, но он изо всех сил сдерживается.

Почему-то он уверен, что Тэгун своих слов на ветер не бросает, а значит, совершенно точно придёт сюда через две недели.


	2. Chapter 2

Он действительно приходит ровно через четырнадцать дней. Погода кошмарно испортилась и теперь Воншик уже не хотел выходить из салона из-за проливного дождя, сопровождающегося сильным ветром. Но до конца рабочего дня ещё час и через полчаса к нему должна была прийти девочка на прокол.

\- У меня на сегодня всё, - говорит Хакён, тщательно вымывая руки. – Ты не против, если я свалю пораньше? Мне просто обещали тако-о-ой вечер…

Хакён мечтательно прикрывает глаза, сладко промычав.

\- Конечно, хён. Только завтра с тебя все жареные подробности, - усмехается Воншик, словив на лету ключи.

Старший уходит, сталкиваясь в дверях с Ним. Он совсем ни капельки не изменился с момента последней встречи, разве что похорошел от капель дождя. Этому стервецу образ не испортил даже ливень – лохматый и мокрый он смотрелся ещё сексуальней, чем тогда.

\- О, привет, Тэгун. Я думал, ты уже и не придёшь, - шутливо салютует он парню. Тот скромно машет ручкой.

\- Привет. Я удивлен, что ты запомнил моё имя.

\- Я запоминаю имена всех, кто мне нравится, - самодовольно отвечает Воншик, чуть прикрыв глаза. В данной ситуации смущаться и флиртовать исподтишка нет смысла – сам Тэгун целовал его совсем не смущенно и невинно.

\- Польщён, - улыбается Тэгун.

\- Ты пришёл колоть губу?

Тэгун кивает, проходя к креслу.

\- Окей, я понял. Сперва позволь, я посмотрю, как заживает канал на соске.

Зря он это сказал. Стоит парню только расстегнуть свою толстовку, а Воншик уже чувствует, как начинает заводиться. Это тело способно свести с ума. Он едва подавляет в себе желание задрать майку самому и прикоснуться к проколу. Вместо этого Воншик хмурится, разглядывая лёгкое покраснение.

\- Он стал значительно чувствительнее, - тихо возвращает его на землю Тэгун и сам рассматривая прокол.

\- Этого следовало ожидать. Плохо, что он пока до сих пор не зажил, значит нужно теперь чаще его обрабатывать.

Тэгун коротко кивает, опуская футболку, а Воншик берет в руки маркер и ставит пометку на нижней губе справа.

\- А почему ты у меня не спросишь, с какой стороны я хочу прокол и на какой губе? – интересуется Тэгун, пока Воншик натягивает на себя перчатки и открывает антисептик.

\- Потому что сверху тебе прокол будет не к лицу, а снизу я выбрал право, чтобы мне было удобней целовать тебя.

Он улыбается нахально, игриво закусывая своё украшение. Тэгун тоже улыбается, но абсолютно невинно. Чёрт, Воншик совсем не готов к тому, чтобы его соблазнили. Он привык добиваться своих пассий сам. Но на этот раз игру он сливает тут же и безоговорочно.

\- Тогда хорошо, - наконец отвечает Тэгун, - я хочу кольцо.

\- Идёт, - кивает Воншик. Он привычно обрабатывает поверхность будущего прокола и зажимает губу парня, мимоходом отмечая про себя, насколько она припухлая и красивая.

Колет как всегда, снаружи вовнутрь, не спеша вводя иглу. Тэгун сидит спокойно, даже прикрыв глаза. Наконец, острая часть выныривает изнутри, и Воншик разжимает зажим. Он вдевает кольцо с помощью катетера, смыкая украшение плоскогубцами и закручивая шарик.

\- Всё. Тебе и правда оно очень к лицу, - говорит Воншик, любуясь результатом. Крови не было вообще, но на всякий случай, он протирает свежий прокол. – Часа четыре ничего не есть, не пить, особенно алкоголь…

Тэгун, как всегда, кивает.

\- Обеспечить уход снаружи, но не забывать полоскать рот изнутри хотя бы два раза в день. А так же воздержаться от поцелуев, - на этом месте Воншик немного давится, потому что как раз хотел это сделать – настолько хорошо выглядит Тэгун с проколом, - от курения и орального секса.

\- От последнего будет особенно сложно, - закатывает глаза Тэгун. Воншик хочет ответить что-то остроумное, но в этот момент в салон наконец входит девочка, которая записывалась на сеанс.

\- Алоха, Рабэ, - она специально коверкает кличку Воншика, на что тот снисходительно закрывает глаза.

\- И тебе не кашлять, мелочь. Только тебя и жду.

Девушка спокойно проходит в салон, целуя Воншика в щечку. Как раз в этот момент он смотрел на Тэгуна и потому его очень острый, горячий взгляд не остался без внимания мастера.

\- Тэгун, подождёшь меня, тут недолго?

\- Только если можно будет глянуть на процесс, - тихо отвечает он, вызывая звонкий хохот девушки.

\- Ты смешной. Смотри, конечно. Можешь даже на камеру записать, чтобы долгими зимними вечерами пересматривать и…

\- Так, мелочь, хватит, - тут же перебивает её Воншик. – Мы все знаем, что у тебя на уме.

Девочка подмигивает Тэгуну и садится в кресло, сразу подставляя лицо.

\- Но он и правда миленький. Я бы могла даже помочь скоротать ему эти одинокие вечера, - вздыхает она, но тут же получает легкий щелбан от Воншика.  
\- Остынь, малышка, это моё добро, - он подмигивает слегка опешившему парню и меняет перчатки, выбрасывая всё ненужное.

Ему не впервой делать проколы на публику. Многие и правда приводят своих друзей, чтобы те сняли операцию на камеру, так что Воншик спокойно намечает маркером две точки на скуле девушки и сжав кожу как нужно, приставил иглу к точке.

\- Тэгун, закрой уши. Мелкая, не визжи так громко, как ты любишь, - говорит он, но его естественно никто не слушается. В итоге от оглушительного визга подруги Тэгун, кажется, получает шок, а Воншик… Вошик уже привык.

Он спокойно продевает банан в новое отверстие и крепко его закручивает.

\- И надо было так орать? – спрашивает он, вытирая кровь, выступившую на ранках девушки.

\- Я никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что это очень больно, - оправдывается она, вкладывая купюры в нагрудный карман рубашки Воншика. – Спасибо, Р-рабэ. Ты – самый крутой мастер!

Она посылает два воздушных поцелуя парням и тут же исчезает, не забыв прихватить свой зонтик.

\- Всё, на сегодня всё, - расслабленно выдыхает Воншик, убираясь на своём рабочем месте.

\- Так тебя зовут Рабэ? – слышит он за своей спиной. В голосе Тэгуна не слышится ни презрения, ни насмешки, ни ещё чего-то. Только любопытство.

\- Малая специально коверкает мой позывной, потому что она противная. Рави. Но тебе лучше называть меня Воншик. Рави я для друзей.

Тэгун приподнимает одну бровь, рассматривая маленькие гвоздики, которые ещё не успел убрать мастер.

\- Это скиндайверы. Как заклёпки на теле, - поясняет он, убирая их в шкафчик.

\- Если Рави ты для друзей, то почему мне лучше называть тебя Воншик? – вдруг задает вопрос Тэгун. Его губа уже немного припухла на месте прокола. Воншик едва себя сейчас сдерживает от яростного поцелуя.

\- Ты первый начал, - пожимает плечами младший. – Дружу я с мелкой. А я с тобой мне хочется перешагнуть эту ступеньку отношений. Надеюсь, мои желания взаимны.  
\- Учти, я не могу две недели целоваться и заниматься оральным сексом, - усмехается Тэгун.

За окном ливень уже прекратился, и уже даже слегка прояснилось закатное солнышко.

\- Переживу как-то, - закатывает глаза Воншик. – Пошли гулять?

Тэгун кивает, выходя из салона. Воншик следует за ним, закрывая дверь и опуская ролеты. А ведь всё идёт по плану. И он чертовски доволен тем, что не спешит. С таким экземпляром спешить – людей насмешить.


	3. Chapter 3

Воншик с трудом отрывается от бесконечно мягких губ и пытается отдышаться хотя бы на секунду. Тэгун властным движением притягивает его обратно к себе, придерживая широкой ладонью за затылок, и целует ещё жестче.

Тэгун слишком соскучился по своему мастеру, чтобы позволить его отпустить так быстро.

\- Но я же весь твой на целые выходные, - пытается привести его в чувства Воншик, но всё тщетно. Тэгун слишком эгоистичен в любовных вопросах, поэтому опять затыкает рот своего парня языком, лаская как можно ощутимее.

Он насыщается медленно, очень медленно. За это время Воншик успевает полностью выдохнуться, от усталости отвечая неохотно, но щедро украшая свои поцелуи тихими стонами.

\- Мне тебя мало, - шепчет Тэгун, наконец, откинувшись на кресло в салоне Воншика. – И я хочу их.

\- Зачем?

Воншик сидит у него на коленях и нежно гладит по сухим, жестким волосам. Все предыдущие проколы уже хорошо зажили, равно как и прошёл первый месяц их безумных отношений. У Тэгуна закончился отпуск и поэтому они могут проводить время только по вечерам. С утра у старшего снова работа, поэтому Воншик не успевает даже проснуться перед его уходом.

\- Хочу как можно больше тебя с собой, - выдыхает Тэгун. Воншик качает головой и встаёт с кресла. Уже потихоньку начинает смеркаться, салон уже час, как закрыт, а Хакён, как обычно, унёсся к своей девушке.

\- Меня всё ещё поражает твоё желание испытывать боль, - вздыхает младший, но всё же достаёт маленькие заклёпки из ящичка. Он обходит Тэгуна сзади, натягивая тем временем перчатки.

\- Я люблю испытывать боль только от тебя, - напоминает он. От тембра его голоса хочется выть, прыгать, пищать и просто валяться по полу. В принципе, Воншику было очень трудно сдерживать себя от этого на первых порах. Позже уже стало чуть легче, но всё равно.

Он подворачивает футболку Тэгуна одноразовым воротничком и покрывает шейные позвонки нежными поцелуями: по разу на каждый. А потом протирает кожу антисептиком.

\- Если будет больно, то умоляю, не сдерживай себя, - просит Воншик, вооружаясь небольшим ножичком. Тэгун едва заметно дёргается, но терпеливо ждёт, пока Воншик вставит в разрез якорёк и хорошенько протрёт новую заклёпку раствором: никто их парней не желает осложнений.

\- Сколько ты их задумал? – спрашивает Тэгун, чувствуя, как нож вошёл на сантиметра два пониже первой точки.

\- Шесть. По три на каждую сторону от позвонка, - отзывается Тэгун. – Тебе будет очень красиво.

Ему сложно признаться в этом даже самому себе, но Воншику и правда очень нравится делать проколы и разрезы на теле Тэгуна. Его болезненно возбуждает тёмно-красная кровь, которая немножко сочится из порезов. И он почти не может держать себя в руках, потому что знает, что Тэгун сейчас тоже едва заметно дрожит от возбуждения.

В то время, как Воншик вкручивает четвертый дермал, Тэгун тянется к какой-то рекламке.

\- Ты будешь участвовать? – спрашивает он, хотя это скорее приказ, чем вопрос. Воншик едва бросает взгляд на листок в руках парня.

\- Не думаю. Тут нужна модель, вдохновение, красивая картинка. Да и плюс не факт, что жюри куплено, потому что в таких конкурсах побеждают обычно бездарные работы.

Он разрезает кожу для последнего украшения, как слышит твёрдый голос Тэгуна.

\- Я – твоя модель, не так ли? И мне неважно, кто победит. Я хочу участвовать.

На секунду Воншик представляет себе уже готовую картину того, что он мог бы сотворит на парне. Рисунок очень сложный, на него требуется очень много сил и терпения.

\- Это будет очень болезненный и долгий процесс, - тут же предупреждает его Воншик.

\- Я люблю боль, - упрямо повторяет Тэгун. Воншик как раз вкрутил последнее украшение и сейчас фотографирует результат на телефон.

\- Мне нравится, - кивает Тэгун, тепло улыбаясь. – Но есть одно обстоятельство.

Воншик видит его невооруженным глазом, это обстоятельство.

\- Тебе настолько нравится переносить физические страдания? – спрашивает он, после того, как спрятал все принадлежности обратно и уселся на колени Тэгуну.

\- В какой-то степени я мазохист. Но мне нравится это исключительно из твоих рук, - отвечает парень, снова втягивая Воншика в поцелуй за его колечко на губе. Младший улыбается, играясь с шариком на колечке Тэгуна. 

\- Мне надоело это кольцо. Я потом поменяю его на лабрету, - мурлычет Воншик, стягивая с Тэгуна футболку. Он до сих пор поражается, как можно возбудиться от пореза, но его парень поразителен с ног до головы, так что ничего удивительного.

Чёрное колечко на фоне абсолютно белой кожи смотрится как никогда выигрышно. Воншик даже не сдерживается, чтобы опуститься с поцелуями ниже по шее, лаская такие выпирающие ключицы и взять в рот украшение на соске, с которого всё и началось. Он слегка тянет его на себя, выслушивая лёгкое шипение Тэгуна. Словно извиняясь, Воншик языком по самому кончику соска.

Старший под ним уже не шипит, но громко стонет. Даже удивительно, как такой хрупкий и тихий голос может сочетаться с мощными стонами. Тэгун-обычный и Тэгун-Воншика отличаются друг от друга как полюс и экватор. Два диаметрально противоположных человека. Если бы Воншик не видел эту трансформацию на собственные глаза, то наверняка бы заподозрил в нём если не раздвоение личности, то брата-близнеца точно.

\- Давай, раздевайся, я не вытерплю до дома, - выдыхает Тэгун и Воншик подчиняется. Тэгуну вообще очень сложно не подчиниться несмотря на явные мазохистские наклонности.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Это твоя машина? – спрашивает Тэгун, осторожно поднимая со стола зеркальный фотоаппарат. 

\- Нет. Это одно из детищ сестрицы. Она у меня фотограф, - Воншик точный и четким движением прокалывает очередной участок кожи, медленно проталкивая иголку к выходу через сантиметр. – И не дергай руками, ты натягиваешь кожу.

\- Прости.

Тэгун кладёт технику на место, убирая руки на исходную позицию. Он сидит сейчас верхом на стуле, повернувшись спиной к Воншику, и рассматривает все безделушки на столе своего парня.

\- Всё нормально. Просто я боюсь, что игла может выйти не в том месте. Сейчас на тебе двадцать шесть иголок, полёт пока нормальный, было бы обидно всё запороть на этом этапе.

\- Вас понял, капитан, - после паузы отвечает Тэгун, слегка дёргаясь от очередной, двадцать седьмой иглы. – А что у тебя за задумка? Судя по ощущениям, там спираль.

Воншик усмехается, вкалывая в кожу Тэгуна очередную иголку. То ли место было довольно чувствительное, то ли количество металла в теле уже переступило отметку болевого порога, но его парень наконец дёргается.

\- Не совсем спираль, но просто волнистые линии. Я пытаюсь сделать тебе что-то вроде крыльев. Очень больно?

Он вытирает выступившую кровь и делает очередной прокол. Тэгун ещё раз незаметно дёргается и едва слышно шипит.

\- Нормально, - отрезает старший, мужественно перенося всю боль.

\- Если что, ты в любой момент можешь попросить меня прекратить, - напоминает Воншик, решив пока не терзать болезненный участок спины Тэгуна и перейдя к другому. – В конце концов, мы никому ничего не обязаны…

\- Нет, - Тэгун уже не дёргается, но всё равно его голос слегка подрагивает от новых иголок. – Если мы начали, то точно закончим. Меня возбуждает боль, ты же прекрасно знаешь.

\- У всего есть свой предел, - в то же время замечает Воншик, отмечая, что иголок у него осталось около половины. – Ещё осталось столько же, но основное я уже набросал. К тому же, я не хочу тебе навредить, и ты это тоже прекрасно знаешь.

Воншик слышит, как Тэгун презрительно фыркает и тут же вздрагивает от новой иголки. Младший, в силу специфики своей профессии, понимал, как никто другой о необходимости остановиться в необходимый момент. Плей-пирсинг он раньше делал, но только на одной девушке и тогда всё обошлось двенадцатью иглами. Сейчас рисунок перед ним намного сложнее, крови хоть и немного, но присутствует, а так же Воншик не может избавиться от странного ощущения одновременно желать сделать как можно больнее его Тэгуну и стараться отвадить его от любой опасности.

На этом жестком противоречии он и балансирует уже неделю. Пока побеждал второй, невинный Воншик, но сегодня у него есть отличный шанс утолить свой садистский голод, вогнав в Тэгуна все семьдесят две запланированные иголки. Руки безумно чешутся вогнать чертовы иглы куда быстрее и грубее, но стоп-кран в голове всё ещё работает на полную, хоть и грозится сломаться к чертям, если Тэгун продолжит себя вести так.

\- Я тебе полностью доверяю Воншик, - твёрдо заявляет Тэгун, но именно от этой фразы руки Воншика предательски дрогнули. К счастью, иголка вошла правильно, но ему пришлось захватить немного больший кусок кожи. Жалко, потом заживать будет труднее.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я случайно уколол тебя прямо в сердце, несмотря на то, что ты сейчас сидишь ко мне спиной, то лучше не говори пока вещеё про доверие, любовь и прочее.

Тэгун тихо охает, слабо простонав.

\- Но почему? Что, если я тебя и правда люблю?

Хорошо, что в этот момент Воншик освобождал одноразовую иглу из своего защитного колпачка. Его руки дергаются и маленький кусочек пластмассы летит на пол. Младший, всё ещё сжимая между пальцами иголку, позволяет себе наклониться к любимой шее и поцеловать её прямо в выпирающий позвонок.

\- Потому что я теряю концентрацию, возбуждаюсь, и ты рискуешь быть оттраханным ещё до конца моей работы. И тогда насмарку пойдут все мои старания. А ты же не хочешь расстраивать своего любимого Воншика.

\- Понял, - вздыхает Тэгун, подставляя шею для поцелуев. Воншик оставляет ещё один, короткий след на шее парня и возвращается к работе. Прокалывать кожу у позвоночника вдвое опасно из-за возможности легко задеть нерв, но это было необходимо для композиционного решения. Он осторожно вгоняет иглу под необходимым углом.

Ещё пара иголок идёт на участок под рёбрами и остальное – на финальные штрихи его картины. Выходит довольно симпатично и ровно, так что возможно, у Воншика и есть даже какой-то шанс пробиться в финал конкурса.

\- Я почти закончил, - шепчет Воншик, разрывая ту тишину, повисшую между парнями, вгоняя последнюю иглу. Он обрабатывает тут же все свежие проколы антисептиком, любуясь на результат. Он даже умудряется не допустить покраснения кожи в большинстве участков, что говорит о высокой степени профессионализма парня. – Теперь позировать, от тебя сейчас многое зависит.

Тэгун кивает, медленно поднимаясь со стула, и направляется в полупустую комнату, одна стена которой затянута чёрной материей.

\- Разве это честно, снимать на двоих трехкомнатную квартиру, но разрешить сестре занять две из них? – спрашивает Тэгун, пока Воншик настраивает все лайт-боксы.

\- Ну, во-первых, я люблю свою сестренку и уважаю её выбор – работа фотографом сейчас несколько конкурентна. Поэтому я ей позволяю все, даже собственную студию в нашей квартире. Но ты можешь не переживать, она сейчас в командировке с своими модельками в Японии. Так что расслабься и постарайся принять красивую позу.

Тэгун становится лицов к громадному холсту, слегка выгибая спину. Кожа натягивается и тут же становится в тысячу раз больнее. Внизу живота у него уже давно горит жаркий костёр, хорошо, что он успел поправить член до того, как пришёл в гости к своему парню. Сперва – фотосет, а остальные приятные бонусы уже на десерт.

Он слышит пару пробных щелчков и недовольное шипение Воншика.

\- Что там? – Тэгун и сам заглядывает в окошко предпросмотра фотографии.

\- Сейчас перенастрою свет. Твои иголки отсвечивают, - бурчит Воншик, приближая фото.

\- А как по мне – нормально.

Тэгуну, в принципе, всё равно на художественную эстетичность фотографии. Главное же в конкурсе – сложный рисунок? А он у Воншика получился на все тысячу. Тэгун немного приобнимает парня, слегка задевая того проколотым соском, от чего тот тут же напрягается.

\- Так, теперь встань ровно ко мне спиной и постарайся развернуть только шею.

Тэгун послушно смотрит в сторону, а потом немного наклоняет голову.

\- Нет, всё равно всё не то.

\- Не ругайся, - просит его Тэгун, подходя ещё раз и целуя на этот раз в подбородок. Воншик смеривает его долгим взглядом и откладывает аппарат.

\- Мне не нравится твой взгляд, - рычит Воншик, осторожно разворачивая Тэгуна к себе спиной и положив грудью на пустой стол. Старший тут же улавливает проскользнувшую нотку желания в голосе своего парня и тянется к пряжке ремня.

Воншик возбуждён до предела, но действует осторожно, прекрасно осознавая, что с большим количеством иголок в спине Тэгун становится более чем просто уязвимым. Но и одновременно желанным и кошмарно сексуальным. Всё проходит по стандартной схеме: смазка-пальцы-презервативы.

Только на этот раз Тэгун стонет куда громче, чувственнее, даже немного хрипловато. Воншик всегда фанател от голоса своего парня, который он выпускал исключительно в моменты близости, но такой Тэгун: покорный, слабо прогибающийся в спине и стонущий отчаянно громко и красиво – это было за гранью грязных Воншиковских фантазий.

Он двигается быстро, положив обе руки по сторонам от бедёр Тэгуна, и, кажется, сам порыкивает от внезапно нахлынувшего небывалого возбуждения. Старший дышит отчаянно часто, дергаясь в ритм движениям Воншика и приходит к концу первый. Следом же заканчивает и Воншик.

\- Попробуем сфотографироваться ещё? – лукаво усмехается Тэгун, застёгивая ширинку на джинсах. Он становится в небывало сексуальную позу напротив фона и улыбается особенно горячо и удовлетворенно.

Такой ракурс Воншику более, чем нравится.

\- Это то, что надо, - усмехается он, заканчивая фотосессию и вставляя карту памяти в ноутбук. Такой Тэгун может далекой пойти. Очень далеко.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ 서인국 – 애기야

\- Что будешь делать с деньжищами? – интересуется Тэгун, проводя кончиком пальца по солнечному сплетению Воншика, плавно опускаясь ниже и легонько касаясь нежной кожи живота парня.

Воншик немного хихикает от щекотки, тут же словив палец Тэгуна. Он переставляет его обратно на грудь, потому что там не так невыносимо тяжело переносить все ласки старшего.

\- Не знаю. Могу бросить хёна и открыть свой салон, - размышляет он. – А могу накупить себе всякого барахла на будущие проколы. Но скорее всего я потрачу всё на тебя. Потому что без тебя вряд ли мне удалось бы занять второе место.

Тэгун усмехается, придвигаясь ближе к голому телу Воншика, и целует его в ребра.

\- Я очень высоко ценю твоё отношение ко мне, котёнок. Но мне кажется, что, может, лучше вложиться в своё развитие?

Воншик тут же напрягается настолько, что даже пропускает коварную ладошку, скользнувшую под одеяло.

\- Что ты задумал себе проколоть на этот раз? 

После той сессии с плей-пирсингом и огромного количества секса на грани помешательства с кучей иголок в спине уже прошло достаточно времени. Достаточно для того, чтобы все маленькие проколы зажили до состояния едва заметных белых точек, а кое-кто позабыл о чувстве боли.

\- Ничего особенного, - Тэгун тянется ещё ближе к губам Воншика и медленно высказывает свою просьбу. – Ты будешь первым в Корее человеком, сделавшим такую операцию.

\- Нет.

♦♦♦

\- Воншик…

\- Нет.

Воншик, хоть и человек достаточно свободных нравов, но чердак у него пока ещё не поехавший. Он боится делать такие операции, о чём говорил Тэгуну добрых тысячу раз, но всё без толку.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я тебя слишком люблю, Тэгун-а, чтобы так легко угробить неосторожным движением. – Воншик сидит на кресле у Хакёна и терпеливо ждёт, пока тот ему наколет рисунок между лопатками. Тэгун сидит рядом, не без интереса рассматривая процесс татуирования кожи.

\- Кстати, да, Рави, - вдруг встряёт Хакён, вытирая излишки краски на коже Воншика. – А чего ты боишься? Руки у тебя растут из того места, а сделай ты прокол под ключицами – так вообще станешь самым влиятельным мастером на всю Корею.

\- Почему бы тебе, хён, не проколоть ключицы своей девушке? – бурчит Воншик, даже не оборачиваясь на голос старшего.

Хакён заканчивает работать машинкой и теперь протирает участок кожи с лишней краской.

\- Потому что она боится боли. А в твоём случае здесь всё нормально, - он снова берется за машинку, продолжая заполнять спину краской.

\- Нет, я не могу. К тому же, ты, Тэгун-а, не сможешь потом где-то с неделю поднимать руки. А оно тебе надо?

\- Я знаю, котёнок, - тут же отзывается Тэгун. – Я уже просмотрел все возможные статьи в интернете. Просто вставишь мне полимерные штанги. Они хорошо приживаются.

\- Любой плосткостной пирсинг почти не приживается в теле, - парирует Воншик, но он и сам понимает, что с Тэгуном придётся только согласиться. – Но если ты уж так очень хочешь, то проколю. Но ты перед этим напишешь мне расписку, что в случае своей смерти ответственность на мне не лежит ни секунды.

\- Ты злой, Воншик, - замечает Хакён сверху. – Но я за то, чтобы задокументировать весь процесс на камеру.

Тэгун с ним соглашается, а Воншик понимает, что обрекает себя на вечные страдания, если в операции что-то пройдёт не так.

♦♦♦

\- Давай я тебе вколю анестезию, - робко предлагает Воншик, раскладывая все необходимые инструменты. Он уже тренировался несколько раз на манекене, пересмотрел все возможные видео в интернете, но руки все равно тряслись как перед самым первым проколом.

\- Не надо, - спокойно моргает Тэгун, снимая футболку.

\- Чёрт, и почему я не могу прекратить тебе потакать? – вздыхает младший, смачивая ватный диск антибактериальным гелем и протирая ключицы парня.

\- Давай, не ной, а работай, - тут же слышит он от Хакёна, включающего камеру. – Мотор, господа.

Воншик ещё раз вздыхает, легким движением нанеся разметку маркером, примерно отмечая, где будут будущие проколы.

\- Перед тем, как я начну, - обращается Воншик на камеру, - хочу заметить, что ни разу не считаю такого рода бодимод эстетичным. Я всё сказал.

С этими словами он достаёт иглу и подходит к Тэгуну.

\- Подвинь плечо так, чтобы ключица выпирала максимально далеко.

Тэгун послушно ведет плечо вперед, и мастер зажимает пальцами кость.

\- Ну… Поехали. Файтин.

Он медленно вставляет довольно толстую полую иглу в кожу медленно вводя её так, чтобы одновременно не задеть ни кость, ни сосудов, которые задевать бы не стоило. Он безумно боится задеть подключичную артерию, тем более, что на манекене он таки её раз задел. 

В отличие от манекена, Тэгун – живой человек, а потому морщится и стонет, тем самым вызывая дополнительный тремор в руках. Раньше старший не стонал от боли. 

Игла идёт ровно и с одинаковой скоростью, а потому выходит относительно лёгко под особенно громкий стон Тэгуна.

\- Ты сам на это подписался, - замечает Воншик, вдевая в иглу пластиковую штангу. Ему и самому физически больно от всех этих болезненных вскриков своего парня. И зачем он вообще на это согласился?

\- Так, первый пошёл, - слышит он довольный комментарий от Хакёна, закручивая шарик. – Остался ещё один.

\- Тут на столе лежат салфетки, - говорит он Тэгуну. – Вытри мне пот со лба, пожалуйста.

Парень послушно тянется правой рукой к салфетке, но резко останавливается на полпути.

\- Черт, я и не думал, что это будет настолько больно, - признаётся он, взяв салфетку левой рукой и промокнув лоб Воншику нежно-нежно.

\- Уже поздно останавливаться, - хмурится Воншик, вооружаясь новой иглой. – Давай, осталось совсем немного.

Тэгун вздыхает, но подставляет левую ключицу для прокола. В конце концов, это именно он был инициатором авантюры.

Игла в этот раз проходит значительно мягче первого раза, но где-то на середине Тэгун вдруг вздрагивает, и иголка утыкается в кость.

\- Твою мать, - стон Тэгуна чудовищно громкий. Это очень сильно сбивает с толку, И Воншик едва не начинает паниковать. Он обходит ещё раз опасный участок, и к облеченному выдоху обоих, игла наконец выходит в назначенном месте.

\- Я думал, что умру, - делится впечатлениями Тэгун, пока ему вкручивали вторую штангу.

\- Присоединяюсь, - поддакивает Хакён, заканчивая съёмку.

\- Про себя могу сказать, что если бы вы здесь вдвоём умерли, то и я бы вспорол себе одну из вен иглой, – голос Воншика дрожит. Тэгун тянется его обнять, но из-за жуткого дискомфорта, просто прижимается к парню.

\- Всё позади, Воншик-а. И дома тебя ждёт роскошный подарок.

Воншик не знает, с каких пор дом Тэгуна стал его домом. Но сейчас он уверен в одном.

\- Боюсь, нам придётся его отложить. Кое-кто же не может поднять руки.

Тэгун стонет, отказываясь признавать правду. Но одновременно с этим он не может надеть футболку, поэтому накинутую на него толстовку Воншика, он принимает с благодарной улыбкой.

\- Но как только всё пройдёт, готовься…

\- О, нет, - стонет младший. – Только не говори, что ты придумал на себе что-то ещё.

\- Нет, - мило качает головой Тэгун, едва чмокая Воншика под улюлюканье Хакёна. Младший украдкой показывает ему кулак. – Я достиг своего предела, поэтому больше проколов не будет.

Воншик удовлетворенно закрывает глаза. Ему очень хочется верить в то, что Тэгун не передумает.


End file.
